


Candy Shop

by ganymedejam



Series: "Look into my eyes. I wanna remember this." [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Fetish, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Exotic Style Sex Toys, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mouth Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Graphic Violence, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/pseuds/ganymedejam
Summary: “Sweeten the deal then. We can go shopping. You pick out my new cock and I’ll let you ride me to your little heart’s content.”Well, Revenant DID promise you to go shopping after what happened in the Bunker last time. You're going to the 'candy shop' for some lovely treats. Meanwhile, Revenant behaves... for the most part.
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: "Look into my eyes. I wanna remember this." [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761883
Comments: 34
Kudos: 152





	Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of "Look into my eyes. I wanna remember this.", which follows my previous fic "Like It When You Beg."
> 
> Apologies for the ending, which seemed very "meh" to me but I lost creativity and didn't really know how to wrap it up like I had hoped to. This piece is self-indulgent for my love of "exotic" toy designs, and what better way to express that than a Simulacrum that can have whatever toy attachments he wants? The designs mentioned in the story are influenced by toys that I do actually own. Lemme know if you're curious to know what those designs are ;)

Missiles rained down from above, and by sheer luck Revenant’s Death Protection ran out as they detonated. He was thrown backwards from the explosion, shrapnel of the building he was near ripping through him. He attempted to rise to stand, but a shower of bullets hammered him on his left side. Revenant yelled in anger, scrambling frantically on the ground as oil and various fluids spurted from the now shredded tubes that were exposed when part of his chassis was shorn away. The smoke cleared and there you were, standing over him. The pitter-patter of his mechanical innards made you grin.

You pinned him in place with your boot by stomping hard on his chest. He growled at you like a wild animal, and all you could do was smile as you rested your Flatline at your hip. “That--” you said as you ground your heel on him, “--was for last time.”

Revenant swiped a clawed hand at you and you twisted out of the way with ease. His voice gurgled with static and the lights in his eyes were flickering off and on, “Youuuuuu fucking MEAT SACK BITCH!” You ignored him as you turned away and rooted through the metal shrapnel nearby for a suitable piece. He rolled over and clawed toward you, his legs of no use due to the damage. “Heeeeeh…” he breathed out as he caught your ankle and squeezed, “You were the one begging for it, and I gave you what you wanted.”

You pulled your leg away, and was surprised that he loosened his grip on you. However, you would not be phased by his teasing today. Today’s flavor was sweet revenge. You already lit up Caustic full of buckshot for his lovely blue gas from last time; now it was Revenant’s turn to be sorry.

“Mmm… yeah,” you said lightheartedly as you pushed him back on his back with a swift kick. Wires tangled in the dirt, and more fluid splattered everywhere slowly. You smiled as you crouched directly over him. “I do remember that. Your quote-unquote mercy when the Caustic’s fuck-all horny gas was torturing me.”

Revenant growled low in his throat as his hands trailed up your calves to smooth them across your thighs. He thought about last time, how those legs were splayed across his shoulders as you came all over him. If he had a mouth, he would have desired for you to sit on his face, as wrecked as his body was in this state. “You seemed to have a good time, as I remember, skinsuit.” Your mouth curled into a grin, “Not saying I didn’t. But you gotta get yours too, Rev.”

You flipped the piece of shrapnel over, aiming a particularly sharp pointed end at his neck. “Kinda wanted this moment to be poetic. Like finding your core and crushing it under my boot or something stellar like that.” Revenant watched as you raised the metal up over your head, and his eyes caught yours. “Mercy, I guess. Now, and maybe later.” you said, as you slammed the metal down on his neck. He let out a distorted yell as the metal ripped through his vocal wires and sawed through his neck.

His eyes were flickering rapidly on and off as Revenant’s internal systems failed. You yanked his head away from his body, sparks and fluid raining on the ground. You held his head up to look into his eyes again and smiled warmly, “I wanted you to get a fresh new body anyway. You’re taking me to the ‘candy shop’, remember? Let me know when you’re free.” Revenant’s consciousness was fading, but he still felt your warm breath on his face as you leaned in, and enjoyed the softness of your lips as you pressed them against his metal ones before he blacked out.

* * *

As promised, he showed up at your place all shiny and new a few days later, and you both set out to shop. He grumbled at you as you walked, “You’re a fucking bitch for doing that to me, you know that?”

You tilted your head at him and shot him a small grin, “Didn’t stop you from feeling me up right before I killed you though, huh?”

“Eeeehhhhh…..” he croaked as he waved his hand dismissively at you.

You both arrived at an unassuming-looking building; it was rather plain on the outside and the sign above the front door said “SAVOUREUX” in silver lettering. The sleek door shifted open as you approached, and you both stepped in. A holoscreen display to the left activated, which stated “Welcome to SAVOUREUX! By appointment only. Please input your appointment number.” Revenant stood next to you with his arms crossed, grumbling again, as you punched in the appointment code. “What the hell is this place? What’s wrong with going to a regular shop?”

Another prompt blipped on the screen: “Would you like a guided tasting experience or self sampling service?” You chuckled as you chose the latter option, “Hey, you said you’d be nice this time! We’re picking out your new attachment…...ssssssss today.”

“Plural?” he snorted.

“Yes. Plural. Anything I want, right?”

Revenant responded to you with a growl as another door slid open and you both stepped inside the room. Typically, most customers preferred the guided experience to try new things, but you knew exactly the sort of things that you wanted, and you didn’t want anyone--human, robot, or otherwise--to pry.

The room’s walls were lined with rows and rows of glass display cases, rotating in intervals to show off the displays of items. Revenant followed you as you quickly weaved through the shelves, and he noticed like your eyes were lit up bright. He chuckled to himself, remembering your previous comment: it really was a candy shop for you; he didn’t know that you would be this excited about it. He hovered around as you selected a nipple clamp set and set them down on a table nearby for purchase, and trailed behind you as you looked around at the “normal” models of penis attachments. You clicked the control panel to let the shelves scroll through the various options, and then you looked up at Revenant and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Would you want a model that is… like your human one?”

“Mmmrrhhhh… I don’t care. I said that you would pick, skinsuit. I’m not sentimental.”

“How do you feel about…. tentacle cocks, then?” you teased.

“Is that a joke?”

You sauntered over to a different side of the room with much more interesting designs. “Of course not.”

“What the hell?” he replied as he joined you at your side. You were busy admiring a toy that was certainly larger in circumference than your fist. The shaft was a murky purple with a flared head colored bright green. Revenant watched as you examined the toy in your hands, tugging at the realistically pliable artificial skin around it.  
  


“You can’t fit that damn thing in you. You’ll rip yourself apart.” he scoffed.

“I just think it looks cool! One can dream, Rev,” you said wistfully as you set the toy back down. You went to a control panel nearby and punched in your desired options based on size, texture, design, and more. The shelves shifted and the glass cases rotated inventory until only the items that suited your needs were displayed--and there were a _lot_.

You gushed as you moved along the rows and rows of newly displayed toys. Somehow Revenant thought it was sort of cute how excitedly you browse. Though he couldn’t tell if it was because he found your enthusiasm for strange toys endearing, or if it was the fact that he can smell you getting wet already. “Surprise me, then. I need to get measured anyway by this stupid attachment installer. But don’t keep me waiting too long. I’m not gonna hang around all day because you can’t decide which cocks to drool over.” Revenant said as he left your side and to go to the attachment modifier kiosk.

You almost pouted and asked, “You don’t want to pick one out for yourself?”

“Later. I said I’d let you choose. Now hurry the fuck up so I can go ahead and fuck you until you’re sobbing my name again!” he growled as he stalked off.

* * *

It took the machine a good hour to modify Revenant’s body to give him a new place between his legs to install a functioning cock attachment, as well as reserves for synthetic cum, which were installed in canisters within his body. When he came out, you were sitting in the shop room with a few bags piled next to you, waiting eagerly for him.

“The fuck is all of this?” Revenant asked as he walked up to you.

“I couldn’t choose…” you said, sadly, “So I bought all the ones I wanted.” His eyes roamed over the bags; there were probably five or six boxes in them total.

“I won’t make you pay for them,” you continued.

“Eeeehhhh…. I don’t care how many dicks you want me to fuck you silly with. Like I give a shit about money anyway.” He slithered up close, tipping the bags over as he towered over you, shoving his thigh between your legs. “Let’s go already. I can _smell_ you from the other room.”

* * *

You barely had time to close the front door before he was on you. He knocked the bags out of your hands, the items spilling on the floor as he backed you up against the nearest wall and ripped your clothes off with his clawed hands. Revenant pressed himself against you, one hand slipping between your legs to slide a finger along your clit and down your dripping wet slit.

He chuckled as he teased you, with his free hand gripping your right hip hard, his fingers digging into the tender flesh there. You sighed out of pleasure as he toyed with you, and his metal face was strangely warm as he pressed it against the side of your neck. Your skin vibrated from his voice rumbling, “Heh, so fucking wet for me already. You went crazy trying to find the perfect cock for me to fuck you with, huh?”

Revenant took his hand away from your hip and grabbed your chin as he lifted his head up and made you look at him. “But you’re so fucking greedy that you couldn’t just pick one.” He swirled a fingertip gently around your entrance, putting enough pressure on to make you feel like he was just barely about to insert it. The wet, sticky noise your juices made as he rubbed at you sounded so delicious to him. You pouted from the pleasure, your legs quaking just a little as the juices started to dribble down your thighs already.

He swiped his thumb across your lips as he exhaled heavily. “I did say that I would be nice to you, didn’t I, sweet skinsuit?” You nodded, and he backed away from you to reach down and remove the plating covering the attachment port between his legs. “Put one on me then.”

You grinned at him, ghosting your fingers across the port, and pressing your lips against the metal and thick tubing of his neck. “I want your cock in my mouth first.” you whispered heatedly. Revenant growled in response as you moved away to choose an attachment. You unpackaged the toy, revealing it to be a rather plain model, though it was decently girthy.

He scoffed, “Really? _That's_ the one?”

You rolled your eyes at him as you got on your knees to install the attachment. With one strong click, the attachment linked with Revenant’s simulated erogenous nerves, which made his hips buck forward suddenly. Revenant was about to make a snide comment, but didn’t get a chance to before you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock. He reached down and tangled his fingers in your hair as he felt your tongue tracing thick swirls around the head, teasing the rim, and rubbing along the underside. Your mouth felt so fucking hot on his new attachment. Your lips were so full and soft, and your mouth sucked him in eagerly.

“Mmmmmmrrrrrhhhhhh… _fuck_.” he growled as he watched you swallow his cock. You hummed happily as you felt him twitch in your mouth already, already tasting the synthetic precum on your tongue. It took all of his restraint to not grip your head and slam the full length of it into your mouth, but he was glad that he didn’t because the slow aching pace you were giving him made it all worth it as he finally felt the head press against the back of your throat, your lips kissing the base of the toy. It twitched strongly as your deepthroated him, and you felt his fingertips dig into your scalp gently.

“Fuck. God. Fuck, your mouth feels so fucking good.” he breathed out in pleasure. You pulled back, letting his cock slip out of your mouth as you took a slow gulp of air. You gripped his cock in one hand and stroked it firmly, gliding the tip teasingly across your lips.

“Fuck my mouth. I want it..” you said, as you locked eyes with him, your lips parted to swallow his length again. Revenant let out a low groan as he cupped the back of your head with one hand and gathered your hair up in the other. Meanwhile, you slid your hands up to grip his hips as he worked his length into your mouth again. He waited until he was fully buried into your mouth and then rocked his hips to press the head against the back of your throat again.

He relished in your strangled moans and the sloppy slurping sounds your mouth was making as he bobbed your head on his cock. He watched you as your eyes rolled back in pleasure as you slipped your hands between your legs to play with yourself. Revenant could smell how wet you were and it was driving him crazy. The toy was so well-built, which surprised him. The pleasure sent his nerves on fire; he could feel the heat of your mouth, how your tongue slithered around his cock, leaving it sloppy and wet with your saliva, the plushness of your lips on the toy’s skin-like surface as they slid back and forth along his length. 

It ached as it swelled and twitched in your mouth; he wanted so badly to fill your mouth up with his cum that he couldn’t help but quicken his pace until he was fucking it with steady thrusts now. However, Revenant was surprisingly patient, allowing you intervals to breathe when his eager thrusts made you gag. While he loved the feeling of your throat flexing against him, he didn’t want to tire you out yet. You both were just getting started, and he wanted to do much more than this. 

Revenant tugged your hair back to make you look up at him. He admired the flushed color of your cheeks and how swollen your lips got, and how messy you looked with the threads of saliva dribbling heavily off your chin. His eyes took on that golden color that you’ve seen before. “I’m gonna cum in your lovely mouth, and you’re gonna swallow every drop. Then you’re gonna break out another one of your treats and ride me.” You couldn’t help but flex your mouth into a grin at his words--or else as much of a grin as your lips could manage with a mouth full of cock--as you heard him say that, noticing his voice quaking as he did so. He didn’t expect you suddenly hilting his length with your mouth just then, which caused him to choke out a struggled moan.

“Hhhnnnnnmmmm… _fuck_ you _fucking_ …” he hissed, rutting his hips roughly against you. You gagged as you felt the head hit the back of your throat over and over, your fingertips scraping the metal at his hips. Your eyes fluttered closed as you attempted to match his thrusts by tilting your head forward, and you felt his cock throb and twitch in your mouth while he started to vocalize his pleasure more and more. It only took a few more heated thrusts before he pressed his trembling hips forward, fully burying himself once more. You felt his cock flex against your tongue, and thick ropes of synthetic cum flooded your mouth. He moaned a string of curses as he emptied himself into you.

“ _Fuck yessss_ … eat it all for me. Swallow it with that pretty mouth of yours, heh.” he groaned as he squeezed your hair and watched his cock disappear into your mouth one last time. The cum reserves emptied too much out for you to handle easily, so you were forced to pull back. You couldn’t help but cough and then gasp for air, the remaining fluid spilling from your mouth and dripping all over your chest. He grabbed at your jaw and tutted at you, “You wasted it. I’m disappointed..” he said to you mockingly. Revenant stopped to admire the remnants of cum shining across your lips and spilled across your breasts. “Still, I’m promising to be nice. You’re lucky.”

You smiled at him, your tongue darting out to lick up what you could around your mouth. “What a gentleman,” you teased. You retrieved two boxes from one bag, and a smaller one from another and gestured over towards your bedroom. “Time to play, Rev.” you told him in a silky tone. He chuckled and squeezed your ass as you walked past him, and followed you into the room.

You had him lay down on your bed as you unpackaged the items. You climbed onto the bed, straddling him as you removed the first attachment and put on the next one. He watched you curiously as you placed the toy, and hummed in amusement as he saw your choice. Another cock with reasonable girth, but this time it was a more ‘alien’ model: the base colored blue-green that faded into a pastel pink midway up the length all the way up to the tip. The first half was reasonably normal looking, but the tip of it was softly curved in a wide circle, and the head bloomed in three ridges in a spiral pattern that reached a quarter of the length down. You shifted your hips up, and the new attachment was flush against your lower lips. 

Revenant inhaled sharply as he felt your heat. Your lips parted just enough as they rubbed against his length. You were absolutely sopping wet right now and were making a mess of his new cock already. You slowly rocked your hips and whined softly in pleasure as the ridges of the cock head brushed gently across your swollen clit.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he squeezes your hips hard, forcing you to rock against him more, “You’re so fucking wet for me, huh? Dying to ride me now, sweet girl?” You bit your bottom lip as you reached down to slide the tip across your lips to tease yourself; his hips twitched up against you as you moved. “I’ve been waiting for it. You promised me I could ride you to my heart’s content, didn’t you?” you replied, slowly easing the tip in. He hissed, watching your face as your entrance squeezed around him, welcoming it with ease. “I did. You begged so well for me last time.”

You peered down at him with heavy-lidded eyes, dizzy from the desire, as your free hand pressed against his chest to brace yourself as you lowered yourself onto his waiting cock. “You told me you bet your cock would sink in so good Now you get to know.” you told him devilishly, the first ridge of the head pushing into your entrance finally. He gripped at your hips greedily and emitted a deep groan as he felt your walls envelope each ridge and squeeze against his length. Revenant adored the sloppy noise your pussy made as you rode him. His hands slid back to squeeze your ass and hold you firmly as you hilted his length. The tip pressed snugly against your cervix and you shivered with pleasure, feeling so warm and full after weeks of craving Revenant to fuck you like this.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight for me…” he growled, voice heavy with desire. “Sucking me in like that....” Revenant now understood why you picked that particular toy. The ridges of the head rubbed against your walls as you clenched tight around him, making your muscles twitch as they pressed up in all the right places inside you. You ground your hips against him, swaying in shallow circles, giving your clit that much-needed attention it deserved. Meanwhile, Revenant slid his hands across your back, clawing gently at your skin, then reaching up to cup your breasts. You sighed in pleasure as he rolled your swollen nipples between his fingers as his palms groped at you. He chuckled and tugged roughly at your nipples, the mixture of pleasure and pain making you gasp. “Fuck, Rev..” you breathed out.

You lifted your hips and withdrew his length from you until just the tip was still in it. You rolled forward and Revenant hissed as your pussy seemed to ripple around the ridges of his cock yet again. His eyes darkened as he sank into you again, watching your hips ride him at a steady pace now and seeing your tits bounce in his hands. Your wetness was making a mess of him around his attachment plate, and he loved every moment of it and it was almost like falling into a trance of pleasure; it felt so good letting you take control and taking his cock as you pleased.

Revenant snapped out of it when he felt your hand press gently to his face. “Rev, please.” you said softly as you held up the pair of nipple clamps in your free hand, “Put these on me?”

“Mmmmnnnnnn, yesss..” he hummed as he took them from you. He propped himself up while you ground your hips on him once more, giving his cock a few teasing squeezes with your pussy. Revenant was surprisingly loving as he handled your chest, gingerly cupping your breast in one hand and closing the clamp around your nipple with the other. He was looking carefully at your chest as he was doing it, as if he were admiring his work; he repeated the process with the other nipple. 

You pouted with pleasure, your body shivering as the clamps were placed, and you leaned forward to place your lips against his temple. “Yes, Rev.. just like that. Thank you, sweetie” you cooed as you kissed his face. Revenant bristled at hearing the pet name at first, but then relaxed and wrapped one arm around you to hold you steady, forcing you to make shallow thrusts instead with his cock buried deep. “Don’t get too comfy saying shit like that,” he growled as he used his free hand to tug on the nipple clamp chain. You inhaled sharply from the clamps pulling at your nipples, and he chuckled with approval. 

“Fuck..” you whispered as you quickened your pace and rode him harder. Each thrust made such a lovely squelching noise, and Revenant just needed more of it. He tugged in the chain again, “You can do better than that, skinsuit. Fuck me already.” he bent his knees for leverage and thrust into you, “Don’t make me do the work.” You gasped at the sensation of his cock jutting unexpectedly inside you, pressing as far as it will go. He watched as your mouth fell open and your eyes flutter from it.

“ _Goooooood_ …..” you hissed, grinding yourself hard on him. “... that’s _so good_ though, Rev..”

“Heeehhh..” He breathed out a low chuckle as his arm gripped you tighter to keep you in place and pumped up into you a few times more. You braced yourself against his chest, nails scratching along his chassis as you cried out in pleasure. He twisted the chain around his index finger and pulled at it once more; your nipples were swollen and tender, flushed red by the light abuse the clamps were giving you. Revenant lifted his head and brushed his metal lips against your ear as he forced your hips down and up to hilt his length over and over. “You’d rather me fuck you then? You love me filling you up like this?” he whispered as deep thrusts punctuating his words.

Your breath hitched as you replied, “ _Nnnnngghhhhahhh_ … yesssss…. Please..” Your thighs were quaking as you felt the pleasure tense within you, your walls gripping him so tight; you felt like you were losing your mind every time the cock ridges spiraled forward and back inside you with every movement. You heard him growl against your ear as he felt your walls twitch around his length--knowing that your body was so desperate to cum already--with each thrust becoming slightly more difficult, as if your pussy didn’t want to let even an inch leave you. Fuck, he loved the way he made you moan--the tone of your voice mewling and pouting with every wave of pleasure.

“I’ll make you cum all over my cock, little pet. Enjoy yourself.” he told you, pressing his face to your neck as he dug his fingertips into your flesh as he used that arm to slam your hips down onto him. Your eyes rolled back as waves of pleasure sparked throughout your body, and nothing but muddled gibberish was spilling from your lips. You slid one hand down to swirl your fingers around your swollen clit, the other hand gripping on to his which was tangled with the clamp chain.

Revenant’s cock swelled and twitched inside you, feeling your walls flex around him from the added pleasure of your attention on your clit. His body tensed below you as he rutted his hips against yours. You panted hard as your thumb swiped across your favorite spot on your clit, and you felt your legs get weak as you felt your orgasm built up. You said his name softly over and over, attempting to keep the same pacing with your hand and your hips as he rocked his hips up into you.

While holding you, his hand clawed at you possessively, and he took the other hand away from the chain to grab your jaw roughly. “Look at me, skinsuit.” he rasped out as he forced you to move your head. You opened your eyes and looked down at him to see his staring back, glowing warmly. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say that his gaze was almost affectionate. Revenant let go of your jaw to close his fingers around your throat, his palm applying a gentle pressure there. “Don’t you stop. My name sounds so nice coming out of that whining mouth of yours.”

You swallowed hard as your eyelids fluttered, unashamedly enjoying the feeling of his hand on your throat again, and you continued touching yourself--the pleasure rippling through you almost hypnotically. The pressure building at your core twisted with tension further, and your finger pressed and rubbed frantically at your clit now, as he sped up his thrusts just a little, angling his cock slightly to fuck you at just the right spot that he knew you liked.

“Gooood… _pleaaaaaaseeee_!!!” you whined, your whole body shuddering now as your walls started to convulse around his length. “Keep going, keep going, _keep going, Rev_! PLEASE!” A snarl rumbles in his throat, and he takes his hand away from your neck so that both arms are now circled around your back. He pins you against him as he pumps his cock into you, urging the orgasm out of you as the ridges of his length stroke against your walls.

You’re a weeping mess against him as the pleasure blooms within you, your orgasm causing your pussy to grip him tight--sucking him in deep. “ _Fuck_!” he chokes out in a distorted tone, feeling you twitch relentlessly around him. His hands claw at your ass as he forces his hips up one final time, the tip of his cock pressing hard against your cervix as he cums with you. Revenant’s cock throbs as the synthetic fluid floods inside of you, and you feel so, so full that the pressure of it all makes you ache. You press your face to his chest while you grind yourself against him to ride out the remainder of your orgasm.

You barely get to rest when he pulls out. You pout as his cock is withdrawn from you, and his cum spills messily from your cunt down to pool around his crotch. He moves away and flips you onto your back, and you hear the gentle click of the attachment leaving its port. “Stay there and plug that little cunt up so my cum doesn’t leak out of you anymore.. I wanna see what else you picked out for me.” he ordered as he tossed the attachment off to the side of the bed, then grabbed the remaining box from the nearby table. You obliged, panting heavily, and pressed your finger at your entrance to keep the remaining fluid from coming out. 

Revenant sat between your legs as he unwrapped the toy. He snickered as he held it up to examine it, tracing his fingers along the textures. “Heh, this huh? It’s gonna stretch your tight cunt real good.” The attachment was much thicker around than the previous one, a gunmetal gray model that faded into a lovely fleshy pink at the wide, bulbous head with a surprisingly realistic foreskin attached. The entire length was covered in soft plating ridges that shifted as the shaft was bent, though much shallower than the triple rimmed style of the other attachment.

He clicked the attachment into place and then hooked his hands behind your knees to spread you further apart for him. You bit down on your lip in anticipation as you watched him, removing your fingers from your cunt to grant him access. His new cock was already twitching, synthetic precum already beading at the tip as he watched the cum leak from your cunt once you took your hands away, and admired how sticky your lips were with your juices mixed sloppily with his fluids. Revenant bucked his hips slowly against you, the tip rubbing up and down against your clit and lower lips. He leaned forward, pressing your thighs up against yourself as he teased his cock head at your dripping entrance. “Mmm…. ready for sloppy seconds, girlie? You want this fat cock?”

Your mouth formed a mischievous grin as you twisted your finger around the nipple clamp chain and tugged gently at it. “I’m gonna squeeze you so tight. I can’t wait.” Revenant hummed in agreement, sliding the head over your slit again to lube the tip up with his own cum, then slowly started to sink his cock into you. “Fuck,” he cursed aloud as the pleasure nerves were triggered in his body once again. To no surprise to anyone, the attachment was a tight fit, even with the excessive fluids to help lubricate it. Feeling you stretch wide at your limit around him was delicious. The plump head gave way to allow more room for the cock’s plating to slip in. It dragged magnificently against your walls, and you struggled to roll your hips desperately into him as Revenant had your legs pinned against you. “That feels so good…. It feels so, so _good_ , Rev!” 

Revenant watched as his cock disappeared within you, relishing in how your lips looked as they stretched around his length. You heard him groan with pleasure as he finally sunk the full length into you, your cunt gripping tight at the base. You wrapped your arms beneath your legs to allow him to free his hands up, and he immediately obliged you by rubbing slow circles around your clit. His other hand rested at your mound, and he entertained himself with feeling his cock work inside you beneath his palm. He thrust slowly into you, thumbing at your clit steadily; he was almost mesmerized by how your pussy stretched against the toy’s plating as his length withdrew from you each time, as well as the squelching sound it made as his slowly raked the remnants of the previous round’s cum out of you.

Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip as you felt warmth pool at your core once again, letting out a pout of pleasure. “ _Mmmmnnnnnaaaahhh_ …” he moaned as he felt you flex your inner muscles to hug his cock tight, and he tilted his pelvis up just slightly to thrust deeper inside of you. “You feel so _fucking_ good. Keep doing that and you’ll milk me dry.”

“That’s the idea,” you cooed as you let go of your legs to clamp them around his hips, forcing him to press hard into you. He watched you smile as you squeezed him tight, especially on the tip as it withdrew from you. Revenant mumbled a string of curses at you as he started to vibrate his fingers against your swollen clit, using his other hand to grip your leg tightly--his clawed fingers dragging painfully across the flesh of your thigh. He angled his hips and bucked further into you, trying to get the wide tip to rub you in that spot that you love.

Your vision grew white hot, stars bursting in your eyes as he pumped into you. You grabbed onto his arms in an attempt to pull him in closer as your moans filled the air. “Please, please,” you begged, “just like that!” He yanked your legs away from him to readjust them so they were pressed up against his chest, and he pressed his body to yours--just enough pressure to nearly smother you--as he entwined the fingers on his free hand with yours. Revenant’s hips slammed into you, keeping at the same pace while he turned up the vibrations from his fingers, as he groaned your name as if he were swearing.

He felt your walls ripple around him once again. He watched as your brows furrowed and your mouth fell open in pleasure, gasping out his name like a prayer. Revenant didn’t dare stop; he wanted you to cum all over his cock so badly again. It was strangely alluring, feeling needed in such a way still. Caustic’s blue gas from your previous meeting ignited the flame in you both, and it made him dizzy thinking of how Pavlovian his desire was for you now. Fucking hell, he loved the way your pussy felt around him, how needy your voice was, how earnest you were in telling him how good you felt, how much fun you seemed to have despite not knowing anything about each other besides sexual pleasure. 

You heard his static “breathing” in your ear as he nudged his face against the side of yours and flicked his thumb with some pressure against your clit over and over. He bucked his hips into you, dragging his cock’s plating against your upper wall. “Rev,” you whispered, turning your head to brush your lips against his cheek. “Put your hand on my throat again.” His cock twitched within you from excitement, and he growled at you as he ripped his hand away from yours to press his palm to your throat once more. 

Revenant slowed to a deep, rhythmic pace as he watched your skin flush and listened to your breathing become more labored from the constricted airways mixed with the pure ecstasy of being fucked. You gasped out his name as waves of pleasure rolled through you once again, causing your whole body to quake beneath him.

“That’s it,” he breathed out, “Cum all over my cock again for me.” while your pussy clamped hard around him. You wriggled your hips in a futile attempt to get him to stop touching your overstimulated clit, but he wouldn’t let up. Tears stung at the corners of your eyes as you cried out for him during your orgasm, “ _REVENANT! Pleaaaaase_ , oh my god!”

He applied more pressure to your throat as he rutted roughly against you, fighting against your walls tightly convulsing around his length. “You love this, don’t you? You love me fucking you.” he growled, his eyes glowing bright. “I gave you what you begged for, and now you’re so helpless without me, pretty little thing.” You could only muster a distressed pouting noise in response, your head feeling foggy from the lack of air. Revenant loosened his grip just a little, pulling away his other hand to tug suddenly at the nipple clamp chain once again. “I’m the only one who can make you feel this way. _Say it_!”

“You…” you whimpered.

“ _Tell me_.” he commanded, drilling his cock incessantly into you still.

“Only you! I only want you!” you cried out shakily.

“This--” he hissed, ramming his length in as far as it will go one final time, “--belongs to _me_ now!” A feral moan left him as he allowed himself to cum. You laid there breathless while he emptied himself--feeling that ache of being filled up by his fluids once again. He rose up, keeping himself buried inside of you as he let your legs down, which you immediately curled around him. Revenant chuckled as he removed the nipple clamps and stroked his fingers gently across your reddened sore nipples, commenting that they might develop a little light bruising from all the abuse. 

“Should probably spring for a mouth modification, heh.” he mused. “I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to suck on them all day.” You grinned at him and replied, “You really should. I want your mouth on me.”

Revenant shifted to pull his cock out, but you grabbed his hips to make him stay. “Wait, I like being full like this..” you told him, the tone in your voice almost sounding like you were pouting about it. He grunted and gathered you up in his arms, flipping you over so you were back on top straddling him.

“I’m not gonna sit up keeping you plugged up with my cum all day.” he said, grasping at your hips now. You rolled your hips and he hissed at you from the sudden wave of pleasure, feeling the plates on his cock rippling in and out of you and causing some globs of fluid to leak out.

“Ready to go again, girlie? You should take it easy or else I’ll shred you up with the new toys you picked out for me.” he teased. You smiled devilishly at him, grinding your hips in shallow circles on him and giving his length a nice squeeze with your cunt. “You never did tell me--how do you feel about tentacle cocks?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment with requests/prompts! I'm a sucker for smut and fluff, especially anything with Bloodhound and Revenant.


End file.
